


Heart to Heart

by space_aces



Series: Ol d'Ville had a farm (and a robot boyfriend) [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, farm au....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: Jonny d'Ville lives on a farm he was...given. Then he finds a robot talking to his chickens.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville, Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi
Series: Ol d'Ville had a farm (and a robot boyfriend) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656217
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> HYPERFIXATION TIME!!!!! I really was like what if jonny lived on a farm and then the gay kicked in. Thank u to my boyfriend and friend who beta read this,,,

Jonny d'Ville was perhaps the grumpiest farmer you would ever meet. His farm was just outside the town so he visited the town often. That meant he actually had to talk to people. It's not like they were people he hated, but Jonny preferred to keep his privacy which is why he's on a farm in the first place. All he had was his chickens, cows, sheep, and his crops, but that was enough. Not everyone could run a town like Ashes. Although he’s pretty sure they’re running something else underground as well…

It was supposed to be another normal fucking day but when Jonny went to go check on his chickens, there was a figure standing in front of them, “Hey! You can’t be here!” The figure didn’t move, so Jonny went over and placed a not so gentle hand on their shoulder. What his skin met was cold metal, and he jumped back, caught off guard. The face of a rust and metal turned to look at him, and Jonny took a step back, hand hovering over his gun, “What are you?”

“Are you okay?” The robot’s voice was almost grating on Jonny’s ears, causing him to wince, “Can you tell me where I am? I’ve been lost in the forest.” He looked genuinely curious and confused. With a sigh, Jonny motioned for him to follow before stepping out of the coup.

“You’re on the outskirts of the town, Hotov. This is my farm and I’m gonna find someone to take you off my hands.” He walked quickly and didn’t look to see if the robot was following him. The telltale sound of metal grinding against metal was enough confirmation for him.

They made it to Nastya's repair shop, and he walked right into the garage, "Nastya! I have a gift for you!" Nastya Rasputina, a mechanic and well known engineer, poked her head in from the doorway.

"What do you want?" Her eyes landed on the rusted robot and she sighed, "What's that?" 

Jonny shrugged, "Hell if I know. He just showed up on my farm and wouldn't leave." 

Nastya came over and ran her fingers over the plating of the bot's arms, "Fascinating.. Do you have a name?" 

"Brian." His voice was still slightly distorted but Jonny didn't wince this time.

"Nice to meet you, Brian. I'm gonna clean you up now so hopefully you won't be as stiff." She had him sit on a workbench and gathered everything she would need. Jonny planned to head back alone but he found himself staying and watching. Nastya worked quickly but efficiently on Brian and soon enough she was done, "Can you move your fingers for me?" The bot did as told and smiled as his joints moved fluidly. He looked clean and happy.

"Thank you so much." His voice was no longer shrill and hurt to hear but rather kind of beautiful. Jonny huffed and got up from where he had been sitting.

"No need to stroke her ego any more. You should run along now." Brian's face fell and Jonny looked away.

"I saw how big this town is. I want to see more of it before I go." 

Jonny didn't mention that the town was actually very small, "Then have Nastya do it." Nastya had disappeared that traitor, "Fine. I'll show you around but then you have to leave me alone." Brian grinned and went to stand next to him. Jonny rolled his eyes and began to walk out of Nastya's shop. This time he could see Brian walking next to him. 

They bumped into Marius von Raum first, the town doctor and someone Jonny actively tried to avoid. The doctor looked frazzled and exhausted, "Have you seen Tim around?" Jonny shook his head, "Okay. That's fine. I'll just let him die I guess. Speaking of," Marius turned his full attention towards Jonny, "Have you had any issues lately? If so, I need you to actually stop by for once instead of making me force Nastya to grapple you into my office."

"Nope, all good Dr. von Raum." With a tense smile, Jonny held onto Brian's arm and dragged him away. Marius blinked in surprise at Brian before running off himself, muttering about jumping into rivers and pneumonia.

"What was he talking about?" Brian's tone sounded curious and concerned. Jonny hated it.

"Tim is someone else who lives here. He avoids Marius like the plague in various convoluted ways." They both knew that wasn't what Brian had asked but at least the bot had the decency to stay quiet about it.

"Can you tell me about this town?" Jonny sighed and stopped walking to look at Brian.

"This is perhaps the smallest town I've ever been in but people stay because it's cheap and they find the people nice. The mayor, Ashes O'Reilly, also doesn't tax anyone and we're pretty sure they're a mob boss. Anything else?"

"Why do you stay?"

"The farm was...given to me when I was younger. I like the silence even if it's big." He was too aware of Brian leaning closer.

"What if I stay and help? I'll stay quiet so it's still silent but it won't seem as big." Brian had a big smile and seemed excited at his own offer, "I don't have anywhere else to go." Jonny stared at him for a moment before beginning to walk again.

"I'll think about it. C'mon, there's still sections of the town we haven't been to yet. You might like the library." They kept walking in silence until they made it to an old looking building with 'Hotov Public Library' written on the top. Jonny opened the door for Brian and followed him in, "You know how libraries work? Go wild." Brian looked like Jonny had just made his entire day and went off to find a book to read while Jonny went to the front desk.

Ivy Alexandria, head and only librarian, was reading a fucking encyclopedia. She looked up at Jonny and sighed as he approached, "Didn't know you possessed a brain to even enter a library."

"Haha, very funny Ivy. Where's Raphaella?"

"I don't have a tracker on my girlfriend, Jonny. Take a wild guess though. Where is she  _ all _ the time?"

"Her basement?"

"Her basement. Now who's the robot you brought in?" She moved her book to lean on the desk, "You're not one for friends. Are you trying to pawn them off to Raph? Sorry but she's already got TS."

"I'm not trying to pawn him off, Ivy." He clenched his teeth, "And I'm perfectly capable of having friends thank you very much. His name is Brian and he wanted to look around the town before I send him off to the forest." Ivy frowned at him,

"I knew you were heartless d'ville, but I didn't know you were that heartless. Sending him off on his own?" A slight growl escaped his throat and Ivy raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't give me that. Care for once, Jonny!" At that moment, Brian came back to stand beside Jonny.

"So I know most of what's written but I did read up on the town." He was drumming a slight rhythm on the desk, "Hi I'm Brian, nice to meet you." Ivy smiled at him.

"Ivy Alexandria, nice to meet you too. Are you staying in our little town?"

"Ivy.." Jonny started but was quickly interrupted by Brian,

"Oh uh, I don't know. Jonny said I had to leave him alone but this town is pretty bitching." Ivy laughed and grinned up at the two,

"Jonny just says that. He actually really needs someone to help him out so he isn't lonely."

"I said I would think about it!" Jonny slammed his hands down on the desk and looked at the both of them, "Fine you can stay with me until you're done with your little fantasy and leave." He felt himself get pulled into a near bone crushing hug.

"Thank you! I'll help out, I promise!" Ivy winked at him and he pulled away from Brian and grabbed his arm again.

"C'mon let's head back to my place anyways." He dragged Brian out of the library ignoring Ivy's goodbyes. He stomped his way back to the farm, having let go of Brian's arm about halfway, "I only have one bed and I'm pretty sure you don't need to sleep so you can hang out on the couch or something. Watch tv I don't give a shit."

"I need to shut down for a bit to recharge but I can do it lying down, sitting, or standing." He smiled real bright and Jonny hated how Nastya made the sun shine off him.

"Couch it is then. It's late anyways," he opened the door to his home and took off his boots, "Don't bother me." He stormed to his room and slammed the door. 

_ "Fuck." _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so everyone is gonna show up eventually but yknow,,,  
> Jonny - Farmer  
> Brian - Robot  
> Ashes - Mayor/mob boss  
> Raph - Basement scientist  
> Ivy - Librarian   
> Nastya - Mechanic/Engineer  
> Aurora - Tour guide for bus tours  
> Marius - Doctor  
> TS - works for Raph  
> Tim - Miner  
> Lyf - PI
> 
> I just love talking about this au and I'm really hoping I can update this at least frequently lol


End file.
